


Meeting of Minds

by rabidsamfan



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Yuletide Madness Drabble Initiative, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Ellie wants an explanation.  Ian and Alan want more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [28ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/28ghosts/gifts).



Ellie made sure to take the seat on the opposite side of the booth from Alan. The last thing she needed was to have his shoulder fitting comfortably against hers, reminding her of all the other ways they fitted comfortably. She was mad at him, dammit, and the puppy eyes, oh god, were NOT HELPING.

“Really?” she growled, when the waitress had gone. “Ian? Isn’t your life chaotic enough already?”

Alan shrugged helplessly. “It just sort of happened,” he said. “First we were talking and then we were...” 

“Actually,” said an all-too-familiar voice behind her. “We were waiting for you.”


End file.
